


realize.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clack, First Kiss, I just love writing these two kissing wow, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'what ifs' were enough to drive him to his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	realize.

There was something in the way Zack moved.

Raven hair fell a little too low, covering the blue eyes that were usually brimming with optimism. Now though..something indiscernible laid beneath blue irises finally met the cadet’s own.

“Hey Zack, I figured I’d just meet you here. Thought it would be easier.” Cloud explained, moving from the wall and hardly taking a few steps forward to sense something was off.

Silence lingered at first. Cloud wondered if Zack was just that tired from his latest mission or if something was truly wrong. He’d come to know the man well enough to know that the Soldier had never acted like this before.

The door was unlocked, and they both entered the apartment.

“So how’d it go?”

Zack replied not even a second after Cloud breathed his question.

“Things went fine.”

The sudden response confused the cadet as he watched Zack finally move from the door. He stalked into the kitchen, stopping upon entering almost as if he forgot what he was going there for.

“Are you sure? You seem..weird.” Cloud mumbled the last word, hesitating in moving near the kitchen as well in case Zack was trying to show some sign that he wanted space.

For a moment Cloud thought he heard a low whisper of the word ‘no’.

He stared at Zack’s back, unsure of what to do until he heard a response that was much clearer this time.

“..No.”

Cloud swallowed uneasily, feeling a slight shiver run through him from how Zack had said the word in a tone that he’d never heard come from the man before.

“No, I’m not okay.”

“What happened?” Cloud approached the raven-haired man from behind, moving his hand up to touch the man’s forearm before Zack immediately grabbed that hand and tugged Cloud forward more.

Zack turned, meeting the blond halfway to stare down at him.

“Zack what’s-”

The concern that had started to build in Cloud was placed on hold as Zack cupped the side of his face and capture his lips in a sudden kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, it was clear in Zack’s body language of his reluctance to do so. The faraway look in Cloud’s expression was quickly replaced by uncertainty in the man’s actions.

Zack finally started giving a rushed explanation as his thoughts and worries crept back up from within.

“There were so many of them. So many more than they listed in the report.”

It was supposed to be a simple mission of dealing with a dragon infestation close to a town. The victims were piling up, and now it all made sense as to why..

They were more than just a lower level dragon. These had been in a class of their own, having been infused with another species to enhance their basic strengths and immunities.

“They just kept coming, and I kept thinking what if I don’t make it back? What if I don’t get to see Cloud again and tell him how much I..” Zack inhaled shakily, finally letting his gaze settle on the other once again as he finished his thought. “..how much I’m in  _love_  him.”

The sudden confession and kiss made Cloud feel like the air had been stolen from his lungs and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

“The first thing I could think to do when we left was to call you so I could see you and I couldn’t hold back...I don’t want to hold back anymore.”

Zack’s gaze was almost pleading, needing to the know the truth as he was loosening his hold on the blond in case the worst occurred.

“So tell me, am I the only who feels this or is this real?”

Cloud didn’t hesitate. His reply came by way of a kiss in return. Hands ran up to lock themselves around the Soldier’s neck, holding him close as he made a soft noise of need.

Zack responded with his own intensity, kissing back roughly so much that all the months of longing translated in his movements. Gripping onto Cloud’s side, he pulled the young man closer before stepping forward to force him against the kitchen counter.

Cloud moaned into the kiss, parting his lips at the impact to feel Zack’s tongue impulsively touching his own. Their bodies melded together, hands roaming to touch and feel in ways to affirm for the other that this was real. Zack’s touch was so gentle yet not in the same instance, almost as if the passion he felt overtook his senses in his need for the other to know of his true feelings.

Breaking apart after such a rush, Cloud finally gave a reply through more than just actions.

“You idiot..you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” He muttered while exhaling a shaky breath, staring at Zack to finally see the man shifting back into his normal persona.

The smile was there on the Soldier’s lips which only made Cloud smile as well.

“I’m so in love with you..”

Zack smiled at Cloud’s mutual confession, laughing softly as his worries faded away.


End file.
